


Sucker

by valkyrienix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Demonstuck Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrienix/pseuds/valkyrienix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk meets up with Jake after a previous meeting and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

You slam him against the wall, his collar gripped tightly in your fingers. Your breath comes out heavy, the bile thick in your throat. It looks like you’re breathing out smoke into the cool night air. Sweat makes your clothing cling to you, makes it colder than it should be, makes you feel that much more incensed.

“Going somewhere, English?” you say with a forced smile.

His eyes flicker under the streetlight, a smile spreading wide across his lips. “How pleasant to see you, Strider. I wasn’t anticipating meeting you here!” The words come out in a gentle hiss. There’s a threat there. A subtle threat you’d never have noticed if you weren’t prepared for it.

You leap back not a second too soon as he swipes his black claws toward your face. Above the thundering in your ears, you can hear him chuckle lightly.

“Now, Dirk,” he says, “I told you I wouldn’t harm you if you didn’t harm me. Throwing me against a wall is cutting it a wee bit close, isn’t it?”

You relax from your defensive stance enough to look calm, but your hand wraps around your katana tightly. “You lied to me,” you say through gritted teeth.

“My lie never did you any harm,” he says, his lips turning downward in a pout. “Just a tiny, white little lie.” He comes forward, slowly, and you can’t seem to give into your baser instincts to _get the fuck out of there_. You wonder if it’s some demonic mind control thing, but you also think that maybe the memory of that kiss is holding you still.

“You’re thinking about it, too, aren’t you?” he whispers. And you can’t deny that you are. Suddenly you’re taken back to days earlier, where he had cornered you in his room and kissed you. You can still remember the feel of his tongue on your lips begging for entrance. It makes your skin tingle at the thought.

Even behind your shades, you can’t take the force of his gaze. You look away. He laughs, and you feel his knuckles brushing against your jaw. “Honestly, Dirk, I don’t think you quite get it. Never has a human being gotten me so fired up like you have. I’ve lived a long while and great Scott, my blood burns at the thought of seeing you. Touching you sets my whole body afire.”

You knock his hand away and have him against the wall again in seconds, gripping his wrists this time. You don’t make the same mistake twice. “Shut up,” you say quietly, “Just shut up.”

He brow quirks up and a small smile twitches at his lips. “Oh, Strider,” he says. “It’s not a shameful thing to be attracted to demons. We’re quite the charmers, you know.” His pink tongue whips out and licks his lips slowly, green eyes twinkling. “Tell me you don’t want to kiss me. Truthfully. And perhaps I’ll believe you.”

You want to say it so bad but the words are caught on your tongue. You remain silent instead, and bring his wrists up above his head so you can grip them both in one hand. The shrill sound of metal echoes through the alleyway as you pull your katana out and place it against his throat. He looks a bit hurt, like he’d never expect you of all people to be doing this to him. He’s an idiot if he thought you’d do anything but this.

You’re a committed hunter.

This is what you do.

Regardless of whatever boner-popping feelings you have about your targets.

He sighs. “I don’t believe you’ll do it.”

You grit your teeth and press the sword against his throat harder. He only laughs. “You like me too much. We’ve been friends for three years, Strider. You can’t just erase the past.”

“Watch me,” you hiss, and press hard enough for a thin line of blood to appear on his neck.

“Why haven’t you done it yet?” he replies, and his voice has gone low enough that it sends a chill down your back. “If you were going to do it, it would be over and done with ages ago. I’ve watched you hunt plenty a-time, Dirk, and you never hesitate. Ever.” He licks his lips again. “I shan’t hesitate in this situation. I know what I want and I’m going to take it.” He leans forward, allowing your blade to cut into his neck. You gape as the silver burns his skin and he presses further, the wound deepening to the point of fatality.

You drop your blade in shock, and he takes the opportunity to press his lips on yours again.

It’s like a flash fire ignites in your brain. Every sense of yours awakens in an instant. Your blood is suddenly on fire and you can feel it racing downwards and oh God you have to respond. For a split second you’re torn between slicing his lips off with your katana or kissing him back but the baser part of you takes over and sudden you’re kissing back like you’ve never kissed anyone before and you can feel your heart singing inside you.

A sound of satisfaction from him makes your pulse roar and suddenly you can hear nothing but pounding in your ears. You let go of his wrists and cup his cheeks and pull his mouth closer because _God you just can’t get close enough_. He moans and you realize he relaxes. You didn’t even realize he was tense but suddenly kissing him is a whole lot easier and you can feel yourself meld into him.

And all too soon he’s pulling away, mumbling against your hungry mouth to hold on just a moment. You groan and stop, resting your forehead against his, trying to keep your breathing as measured as possible. He’s breathing just as hard and if you’re not mistaken you can feel something prodding against your leg.

“Strider,” he says, almost breathlessly, “Please. Let’s carry on with this elsewhere.”

You don’t say anything for a while, instead sliding your gaze to his rapidly healing neck. You’re insides squirm at the sight. It sickens you to know that you’re attracted to such a creature. That you want to do all sorts of things to him that have such a degree of intensity that you’re shocked at yourself.

His neck finishes healing with a small hiss of steam and you drag your gaze upward to his eyes. “Does it hurt?” you say, keeping your tone neutral.

“Not any longer,” he replies, touching his neck as if the wound had never existed.

You nod tightly and turn away, picking up your katana and sheathing it in the process. You can’t take anymore of this. You’re leaving right now before you do something stupid. You know if he kisses you again you’re not going to stop yourself. You’re going to go all the way.

You start to leave. You can’t kill him, but that doesn’t mean you have to give in to kissing him either. You don’t have to betray your order completely, right?

You feel his hand on yours. “Strider,” he breathes, “I took you for more of an all or nothing type of fellow.” His fingers trail up from your hand and up to your shoulder and then to your jaw. He turns your head just enough so that he can kiss you over your shoulder. You don’t stop him. You want to so bad but you want _this kiss so much more_ so you don’t and you let yourself fall into his kisses again.

You shut down anything convincing you not to do this. You turn off anything hindering you so all you can feel is the physical need to have him in your arms and to kiss him and _oh Christ_ just to touch him. For three long years you’ve wanted to do this, and you never knew he wanted this, too. You didn’t think he’d be interested in someone like you, someone of a far different breed than he was. You didn’t think he’d notice how much you cared for him. Did he notice the betrayal in your eyes when he revealed to you what he was?

You shut that thought down, too.

And yet here you are, blindly letting him take you away to his home. You let him take you up the rickety, wooden stairs to his bedroom. You let him lie you down on the bed of old silk sheets. The musty scent envelopes you, but you pay it no heed. He’s slowly taking off your shirt, removing your pants, any clothing you have on you. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you’re screaming at yourself to run but you’re ignoring that voice.

So what if he steals your soul? So what? This is the only thing you’ve ever wanted to badly it hurt and it’s finally happening. Vaguely, you recall that you wanted to meet your elder brother, but fuck him. If he’d wanted to be your brother he’d have stayed alive for you. He wouldn’t have left on some suicidal mission and died before even striking a blow. Fuck him.

You shut all thoughts of your brother down, too.

Jake slowly undresses himself as well, and you sit up to touch him but he shoots you a look. So you lay back down and he crawls on top of you, kissing you again slowly. You kiss back, allowing him to kiss you deeply. Tentatively, you place your hands on his chest, and when he doesn’t protest, you run your hands down to his stomach, relishing in the feel of his skin. You linger on his stomach, tracing every defined line of his abdominals, memorizing him with your hands. He smiles against your mouth but doesn’t stop kissing you.

You finally have to pull away though to catch your breath. You can’t breathe and his kisses only get hungrier and deeper. He meets your eyes, and he smiles slowly. “Can’t take the heat, can you Strider?”

You grunt in response, trying to pull him back towards you but he resists. “Ah ah ah,” he says, “I’m in charge for the moment.”

You start to sit up in protest but he pushes you back down much harder than you’d have expected. A smile curls upward from his lips, and you can see the pointy tips of his eye teeth. Gently, ever so gently, he starts to trail kisses down from your jawline to your throat and finally to the hollow of your neck where he licks it with excruciating slowness. Your breath hitches for a moment, and then you almost stop breathing as he nips at your collarbone. He laughs at your response and does it again and you feel yourself harden.

His eyebrows go up as he notices. “My, Strider, getting a little excited, aren’t we?”

Grinning almost maniacally, his fingers slowly wrap around you. Your muscles contract and relax several times and your eyes close and you try to memorize the feeling of his hand there but then he’s moving, _he’s moving_ , and your eyes flash open and you let out a sound you didn’t know you were capable of. He laughs, deep and resounding. “So the mighty do fall,” he says, and he leans back down to kiss you on the mouth, slow and languid. He doesn’t stop moving his hand though. He continues at a steady pace. A pace just fast enough that you aren’t crying like a virgin, but just slow enough that you’re whining obnoxiously into his mouth. Your eyes roll into the back of your head and oh God oh God oh _God_.

The more noise you make, the harder he kisses you, and the more you can feel his eye teeth lengthening and sharpening. Even with your years of substantial study, you forgot that as a demon grows aroused, their more demonic traits begin to show. They appear less and less human.

The back of your head starts screaming again, reminding you that hey, you really shouldn’t be doing this. You silently tell it to fuck right off but it doesn’t. It keeps screaming at you louder and louder as Jake’s teeth grow sharper and sharper and his eyes become brighter and brighter.

Jake seems to notice your sudden change of emotion because you feel his hand stop moving and tighten around you. “Not having any regrets, are we?” he whispers against your mouth. You pull him back towards you in response, crushing your mouth on his. He moans softly, and you drag your mouth from his to trail feather light kisses down his neck. You taste the salt of his skin, the faint scent of old parchment that lightly clings to him. If it was anyone else, you would turn your nose away. But this is _him_ so you inhale and taste all you can.

You swirl your tongue in circles on his collarbone, finding a pulsing vein and sucking on it. Hard. He murmurs your name, several times, and his grip on your penis tightens further. It’s almost a little painful, but its warm and _touching you_. 

“Jake,” you whisper reverently against his skin, and he says your name just as reverently back.

You kiss further down his chest, and finally you decide you’ve had enough of being on the bottom. You meet his eyes and he seems to understand. He lets go of your cock and an involuntary groan escapes you as you, and your penis, note his absence mournfully. You don’t let this hinder you though. Quickly, you flip him over onto his back and now you’re the one in charge. You continue your way down his chest and to his stomach, kissing and biting, and lingering on a few places and briefly visiting his navel with a clean sweep of your tongue.

His breath becomes shallower the closer you get to his privates, and you can’t help but smile with satisfaction knowing you’ve got this beast of a demon whimpering your name. You continue on, further down, kissing the tip of his head, and he cries out in a mixture of shock and need. But you don’t give in. You kiss back upwards, towards his mouth, and he’s berating you for being such a tease.

“Shows what good it does for me to trust a hunter,” he says hoarsely, and his hands wrap tightly around your arms as you reach his mouth again.

“Well I’m a fucking idiot for trusting a demon, and yet here I am,” you say, and you press your lips against his in an angry kiss.

He pulls your body closer, lifting his hips upward to grind against yours and the sweet friction makes your whole body burn. His fangs prick your tongue by accident, and you can’t say you mind much because it seems to drive him against your harder and it makes the experience that much more intense.

And then suddenly you feel cold, and your body isn’t burning anymore it’s freezing. His fingers on your arms are suddenly holding you in a death grip and when you try to withdraw from the kiss he doesn’t let you. Deep in your chest, an ache starts to form, and then the ache grows into a dull pain, and then it’s excruciating and you shout into his mouth, but he keeps kissing you and you can’t pull back.

And then you notice yourself go slack. You don’t even feel it happen you just notice your limbs fall and your body’s crashed against him and you can’t feel a thing. You can still see though, and he’s smiling as he pulls himself from your mouth. “Oh, Dirk,” he whispers, “You really shouldn’t have ever trusted me. I’ve got your soul now.” He licks his lips for a moment and says, “Do you want it back?”

You can’t respond so you just stare at him. You’re not even sure how you feel. Can you even feel in this situation? You’ve got nothing left to feel with.

“I suppose you might,” he whispers, and his lips are so very close to yours again. “But it won’t come back to same, old boy, no it certainly won’t.”

He presses his lips against yours again and all goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> eheheheeh ;;;; irony, mistakes, yeah thingy thing


End file.
